Mallorie Bardas
Puerto Rico |family = Roman Bellic (Chồng) Niko Bellic (Em chồng họ) |vehicles = |voice = Elena Hurst |status = Còn sống |affiliations = Vladimir Glebov (Trước đây) Elizabeta Torres Manny Escuela Michelle (Trước đây) }} Mallorie Bardas-Bellic là một nhân vật trong Grand Theft Auto đồng thời là nhân vật chính tuyến trong Grand Theft Auto IV. Cô là vợ của Roman Bellic. Tiểu sử Quá khứ Mallorie quê gốc ở Puerto Rico, sau này di cư đến South Bohan, Liberty City. Cô là người hỗ trợ cho Manny Escuela ở South Bohan, và là nhân viên phụ trách của Roman ở công ty taxi của anh tại Hove Beach. Mallorie bị bắt hai lần: vào năm 1998 vì sử dụng phương tiện không rõ giấy tờ, 2002 vì tàng trữ và sử dụng chất kích thích có hại. 2008 Vào năm 2008 (cốt truyện Grand Theft Auto IV), Em họ Niko của Roman phát hiện cô đang có hành vi qua lại với Vladimir Glebov, do Vlad bảo nếu để hắn quan hệ tình dục với cô thì hắn sẽ xóa nợ cho Roman. Dù Niko can ngăn Vlad nhiều lần, nhưng hắn vẫn ung dung tự tại và tiếp tục hành vi này. Lúc Roman thấy xe của Vlad đậu ở ngoài nhà của Mallorie, và cả hai tay trong tay vào trong nói chuyện yêu đương, Roman nhờ Niko trợ giúp thì mới phát hiện mình đang bị "cắm sừng", Roman vô cùng đau khổ vì cảm thấy bị phản bội. Cảm thấy tội cho anh mình, Niko quyết định giết Vlad. Trong trò chơi, Niko bảo Mallorie rằng Roman giết hắn vì ghen tuông tột độ và Niko đã giúp anh mình thủ tiêu cái xác. Về sau, Dimitri Rascalov trả thù Niko bằng cách phá tan tành công ty của Roman và cả căn nhà, rất may mắn người anh họ của Mallorie mới giới thiệu Roman và Niko một căn nhà tại South Bohan. Mallorie giới thiệu Niko với Manny Escuela và Elizabeta Torres. Mallorie có gọi Niko thông báo cho anh biết rằng Roman bị bắt cóc và đánh đập thậm tệ, và Niko quyết định giải cứu anh mình. Cuối trò chơi, cô kết hôn với Roman tại nhà thờ Suffolk và cô đang mang thai đầu lòng. Kết thúc GTA IV Deal= Trong kết thúc Deal, Mallorie vô cùng đau khổ khi Roman bị giết, còn Niko thì bắn chết kẻ ám sát và tra tấn cái xác của hắn trong lễ tân hôn. Một thời gian sau, cô bảo Niko rằng đứa con trai của họ sẽ không thể nhìn thấy ba nó nữa và nó sẽ mồ côi cha. Niko bảo rằng con của cô "sẽ không có gì đáng lo cả." |-| Revenge= Trong kết thúc Revenge, Roman bảo Niko rằng nếu họ có con gái thì họ sẽ lấy tên Kate dựa trên tên của Kate McReary (cô bị bắn chết trong lễ tân hôn bởi Jimmy Pegorino). Cơ sở dữ liệu LCPD |} Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện ;GTA IV * It's Your Call * Three's a Crowd * Easy Fare * Roman's Sorrow * Escuela of the Streets * Street Sweeper (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * Luck of the Irish * The Snow Storm (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * Have a Heart (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * Hostile Negotiation (Giọng nói/Chủ) * Weekend at Florian's (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * Mr and Mrs Bellic * A Revenger's Tragedy (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ; Deal) Thư viện ảnh MallorieBardas-Artwork.jpg|Hình phác họa của Mallorie Bardas. Mr-and-mrs-bellic.jpg|Đam cưới của Mallorie và Roman. Điều hướng de:Mallorie Bardas en:Mallorie Bardas es:Mallorie Bardas fr:Mallorie Bardas hu:Mallorie Bardas nl:Mallorie Bardas pl:Mallorie Bardas pt:Mallorie Bardas ru:Мэллори Бардас sv:Mallorie Bardas Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA IV Thể_loại:Người giao nhiệm vụ